Just Cause Wiki:Article quality levels
Article quality levels are the official ratings system for articles on the Just Cause Wiki. Purpose The purpose of this system is to organize all articles into 7''' levels, so it would be easier to find articles that need improvement. The wiki does have a button for a "random page", but it can take time to find things that way. The levels work on an open-ended scale, meaning that level 1 is the lowest level, allowing us to create more levels in the future and/or upgrade the best articles, with out the need to change the level of every article. Not every article is expected to reach level 7. For example, it's fine for vehicle pages to stay at level 5. What kind of pages can be sorted this way? Only those pages should be evaluated for a quality level that are actually about this wikis subject - the Just Cause game series. Pages that shouldn't be given quality levels: *The articles for the games themselves. *Anything with Template:Delete on it. *Any user pages. **Even blogs that might be discussing the games, or being fan-fiction. *Any page that only exists to organize the articles. **Categories. **The main page. **Disambiguations. **Lists. **Templates. **Portals. **And so on, you get the idea. *File pages. *Talk pages. *Anything else that isn't an actual article. How to add a level? *'''Step 1: Read the above "What kind of pages can be sorted this way?" section and determine if that type of page is eligible for a quality evaluation. *'Step 2:' Read the level definitions below, to determine what level the article belongs to. *'Step 3:' Add the appropriate template to the top of the article. The template will automatically add the right category. See also: Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style and Just Cause Wiki:Sample page for vehicles. Level 1 A level 1 article is any article that exists. Even if it's a blank page with only a title. To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 1. Level 2 The article must have the most basic level of layout standardization. *An infobox, if that type of article is supposed to have one. *A navigation box (example: Template:Panau Tengah Bay), if that type of article is supposed to have one. *A page definition sentence at the top of the article (see almost any article for an example). *At least one heading for the article content. *The headings must be correct. "Heading 2" as main headings, which can be divided by "Heading 3" and so on. *The correct categories. To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 2. Level 3 *In addition to everything that makes up the previous level, an article of this level must have the most basic facts / obvious information. **For a location page - co-ordinates, or at least a usable description of the area, to find it. **For a vehicle page - some basic description. **For a character - where/when to encounter that character in the game(s). To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 3. Level 4 *In addition to everything that makes up the previous level, an article of this level must have: **A picture. **More than just the most basic facts. **Sane/readable/comprehensible sentence structure and spelling. Many words are different in english and american versions of english, so as long as it's correct somewhere, it's correct enough for this point. To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 4. Level 5 *In addition to everything that makes up the previous level, an article of this level must have: **A good amount of information that seems to cover most mention worthy facts about the subject. *Must be standardized according to the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style, but note that even according to the manual itself, articles about unique things don't have to have standard headings. To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 5. Level 6 *In addition to everything that makes up the previous level, an article of this level must have: **An excellent amount of information that extensively and detailedly covers all official facts about the subject. **No less than 3 pictures. To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 6. Level 7 *In addition to everything that makes up the previous level, an article of this level must have: **An overwhelming amount of information, which may be helpful in more ways than the main point of the article. **No less than 6 pictures. *A level 7 article must be extra careful when it comes to speculation. **It must be worded in a way that absolutely eliminates any chance of confusion over which facts are actual facts and which are speculation. **Article layout should never present speculation before fact. *An article may not have a quality level 7, if it has a Template:This-section-needs-work on it. To add this level, type to the top of the page. Do it in "source" mode and put it above everything else. The template will automatically add the right category - Category:Articles with quality level 7. Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Organisation Category:Site maintenance